


Kurisumasu nante iranai kurai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Kota gli aveva detto che passare le vacanze dai suoi poteva essere un’arma a doppio taglio, che la sua famiglia aveva la tendenza a diventare un po’ eccessiva durante il Natale, e Kei aveva ignorato il suo avvertimento, si era limitato a dirgli che creava sempre troppi problemi per niente.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Kurisumasu nante iranai kurai

**Kurisumasu nante iranai kurai**

**(Così tanto che non ho nemmeno bisogno del Natale)**

_雨 – Ame (Pioggia)_

Svegliandosi accanto a Kota, Kei pensò che fosse ancora notte per quanto era scuro fuori.

Una volta controllata l’ora ed essendosi accertato che fossero effettivamente le otto del mattino, socchiuse gli occhi e guardò fuori dalla finestra, rendendosi conto del fatto che l’unica ragione per cui era così scuro era la fitta pioggia che cadeva.

“Piove.” bofonchiò allora, la voce ancora assonnata; si voltò, gli occhi chiusi, e si accoccolò contro Kota con un gemito.

“Me ne sono accorto.” disse il più grande, sorridendo. “Suppongo che possiamo continuare a dormire e aspettare che smetta.”

Kei aprì gli occhi, e un ghigno gli comparve in volto.

“Suppongo di sì.” disse, piano. “Manderò un messaggio ad Aki per dirle che faremo tardi.”

Kota non aveva niente in contrario a passare il Natale con la famiglia di Kei, ma guardando fuori e sentendo il calore del letto e del corpo del fidanzato, imparò davvero ad apprezzare una tempesta coi fiocchi.

_家族 – Kazoku (Famiglia)_

Kei amava i suoi genitori e sua sorella da morire, davvero.

Dopotutto, c’era un motivo se era cresciuto in quel modo; non si poteva davvero dire che la sua famiglia fosse particolarmente sana, non quando avevano lasciato che venisse su tanto illogico e libertino com’era.

Kota gli aveva detto che passare le vacanze dai suoi poteva essere un’arma a doppio taglio, che la sua famiglia aveva la tendenza a diventare un po’ eccessiva durante il Natale, e Kei aveva ignorato il suo avvertimento, si era limitato a dirgli che creava sempre troppi problemi per niente.

Quando entrò in casa, comunque, sentendo la madre e la sorella urlarsi contro e vedendo l’albero di Natale a terra e il loro gatto seduto fieramente su di esso, si domandò se non avrebbe dovuto dare un po’ più di credito al fidanzato.

_先 – Saki (Futuro)_

Kota si sedette sul divano, a fare da testimone di una discussione perfettamente normale in casa Inoo, avendo ancora qualche difficoltà a capire di cosa si trattasse.

Qualcosa col fatto che Aki volesse tingersi i capelli, sembrava.

“Kei si è tinto i capelli quand’era molto più piccolo di me! Quindi come funziona? Devo unirmi a qualche ridicola agenzia perché siate permissivi con me come lo siete con lui?” si lamentò la ragazza.

Sua madre non ebbe tempo di rispondere, che Kei intervenne.

“Beh, è un dato di fatto. Dovresti pensare al futuro. Quanto hai ora, trent’anni? Credo che sia tempo di lasciare il nido, sorellina.” la prese in giro.

Aki si alzò e corse fuori dalla stanza, gridando che era più giovane di lui e che era un...

Kota ridacchiò, attento a non farsi vedere.

Come i due fratelli fossero riusciti a coesistere così a lungo, era davvero un miracolo.

_旅 – Tabi (Viaggio)_

“Ko, ne ho avuto abbastanza. Possiamo rientrare e fare un viaggio da qualche parte? Dirò a papà e mamma che dobbiamo lavorare.” bofonchiò Kei, nascondendo il viso nel collo del più grande.

Kota rise, scuotendo la testa.

“Sei stato tu a insistere perché venissimo qui.” gli fece notare, accarezzandogli i capelli. “E poi mi sto divertendo. In qualche modo. E se dovessimo andarcene ti mancherebbero subito, ti conosco.”

Kei sbuffò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“È vero. Anche se mi soffocano.” sospirò. “Forse hai ragione. Forse il vero significato del Natale è ricordarci che amiamo le nostre famiglie, a prescindere dai loro difetti.”

“Effettivamente, Kei-chan, io ti amo a prescindere dai tuoi difetti. E _per_ i tuoi difetti.”

Kei stava per dirgli che non ne aveva affatto, ma scelse di tacere.

Per una volta, non voleva comportarsi come un Inoo.

_夏 – Natsu (Estate)_

“Scommetto che non hai mai raccontato a Kota dell’estate in cui hai deciso che non volevi più mettere un costume per andare in spiaggia.” Aki stuzzicò il fratello, che in tutta risposta la guardò male.

“E cosa indossavi allora?” chiese Kota, abboccando.

Aki inarcò le sopracciglia, fingendosi innocente.

“Niente.” disse, sorridendo. “Se cerchi bene, papà deve aver messo le foto da qualche parte. Immaginati un bambino di cinque anni che vaga per la spiaggia perso nei suoi sogni, come sempre, con niente addosso tranne le sue infradito colorate. Ha sempre avuto un debole per l’esibizionismo, questo qui.”

“Kota.” sibilò Kei, decidendosi finalmente a intervenire. “Te lo giuro, se vai a cercare quelle foto io...”

Kota risucchiò le labbra tra i denti, cercando di non ridere.

“Dimmi solo che non mi lascerai. Posso sopportare tutto il resto.” disse, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la credenza.

Era certo che ne valesse decisamente la pena.

_葉 – Ha (Foglia)_

Mentre Kei lo portava verso il giardino sul retro Kota sorrideva, sentendo il fidanzato raccontargli la stessa storia che aveva già sentito dozzine di volte prima d’allora.

“E il punto fra la casa e lo steccato, dove ci sono quegli alberi, è dove mi andavo a nascondere con i miei fidanzati ogni volta che tornavo a casa.” disse, orgoglioso, fermandosi sul punto in questione.

Kota scosse la testa, prendendo la mano del più piccolo nella sua.

“Eri praticamente sempre ai dormitori con me, Kei-chan. E anche lì era pieno di posti dove nascondersi.” gli fece notare, togliendo una foglia dai capelli di Inoo.

“Non è colpa mia se avevo successo anche a Iruma. Non potevi davvero aspettarti di essere l’unico, Ko, eravamo così giovani.” rispose Kei con condiscendenza.

“Allora sono fortunato di essere stato il prescelto.” concesse Yabu, poi si avvicinò e lo baciò, provandogli quanto fosse effettivamente un ottimo punto per quel genere di cose.

_魔法 – Mahou (Magia)_

“Dopotutto, è per questo che mi piace stare qui.” confessò Kota. “Voi prendete il Natale molto più sul serio di noi. La maggior parte degli anni mia madre è troppo impegnata anche solo per fare l’albero.” scrollò le spalle. È magico. Tutta la sensazione che dà.”

Kei sorrise, andando dietro Kota e abbracciandolo all’altezza dei fianchi.

“Sì, sì, è un periodo magico.” disse, condiscendente. “Ma vale davvero il dover avere a che fare con la follia della mia famiglia? Se ricordo bene non sei un grande amante delle persone con cui non puoi ragionare.” lo prese in giro, ma era effettivamente interessato alla risposta.

“Ho a che fare con te.” ribatté Kota, ridacchiando. “Il fatto che io sia ragionevole non significa che il tuo genere di follia non sia esattamente quello di cui ho bisogno nella mia vita, Kei-chan.”

“Al Natale, allora.” disse Kei, prendendo un bicchiere di vino. “E alla follia che porta con sé.”

“E al mantenere la follia per tutto l’anno.” aggiunse Kota, senza essere affatto sarcastico.

_ややこしい – Yayakoshii (Complicato)_

Compagno di vita.

Kei odiava quelle parole a priori, ma Kota ne era stranamente affascinato.

Il padre di Kei era una persona aperta, ma avevano dovuto lottare per farsi accettare.

Quando quella sera si era riferito a Kota con le parole incriminate, Kei aveva sbuffato e aveva tenuto il broncio per il resto della cena.

“Kei-chan, è la prima volta in cui non sono un amico o qualcosa del genere. Compagno di vita. Penso che dovremmo prenderla come una vittoria.” gli fece notare Kota più tardi.

“Ma sei il mio fidanzato.” si lamentò Kei.

“Davvero?” Kota ridacchiò. “Abbiamo passato un sacco di cose, insieme, siamo arrivati fino a questo punto. Compagni di vita ci si addice più di quanto voglia ammettere.”

Kei ci rimuginò su per un po’, e alla fine scrollò le spalle.

“Va bene. Non mi interessa come ci chiama.” si arrese. “Basta che ci chiami per il dolce.” aggiunse, ghignando.

Kota lasciò perdere, perché non valeva più la pena discutere.

Compagno di vita.

Lo adorava.

_楽園 – Rakuen (Paradiso)_

“Andati! Non torneranno fino al pomeriggio!” Kei raggiunse Kota in salotto, saltandogli addosso. “È puro paradiso, Ko. Abbiamo qualche ora lontani dalle lamentele di Aki, da mia madre che si fa i fatti nostri e dalla disapprovazione di mio padre. Dovremmo decisamente fare qualcosa di epico.” disse, poi saltò in piedi e cominciò a vagare, alla frenetica ricerca di un modo di passare la loro attuale libertà.

“Non essere melodrammatico. Non è che non ci abbiano fatti sentire a casa.” rispose Kota, rimanendo comodamente seduto sul divano.

“Troppo, direi.” ribatté Kei, storcendo il naso e tornando a sedersi accanto a lui. “Cosa possiamo fare?” chiese, corrugando la fronte.

Kota gli afferrò un braccio e lasciò che gli si stendesse addosso.

“Questo non sembra male.” mormorò contro la pelle del più piccolo.

“Questo possiamo farlo sempre, Ko.”

Yabu sorrise, lasciandogli una scia di baci lungo la gola.

“E non è anche questo un paradiso?”

_罠 – Wana (Trappola)_

“Ricordi Yui, la tua compagna delle elementari? A quanto sembra si sposa.”

C’erano moltissime cose che Kota apprezzava in Kei; più di ogni altra, che nonostante la sua astuzia manteneva comunque il cuore di un bambino, con tutta la sua ingenuità.

Quindi, sebbene Kota avesse visto la trappola da lontano un miglio, Kei ci cascò.

“Davvero? È così strano, non è troppo giovane per sposarsi?” rispose con casualità, continuando a mangiare il pranzo.

“Nessuno direbbe mai che è troppo giovane a ventott’anni, fratellone.” intervenne Aki, ghignando. “E credo che la mamma stesse cercando di implicare qualcosa.” diede una pacca sulla spalla a Kota.

Yabu andò nel panico, mentre Kei scrollava le spalle.

“Dovresti contare gli anni dei Johnny’s come quelli dei cani. In quel modo, ho quattro anni.”

Il fatto che avesse effettivamente senso nella mente di Kota, lo preoccupò.

“Quello che ha detto lui.” bofonchiò, e si assicurò di non guardare la propria futura suocera in faccia per tutto il resto del pranzo.

_我慢 – Gaman (Pazienza)_

Kota ci aveva messo tutta la pazienza del mondo. La situazione non aveva messo nessuno dei due nell’umore adatto, ma Yabu era sempre stato un uomo ostinato, e si rifiutava categoricamente di lasciare che l’atmosfera in casa gli impedisse di festeggiare a modo suo.

“Buon Natale.” mormorò a Kei all’orecchio, sentendo il più piccolo gemere in tutta risposta.

“Ko, credo che dovremmo aspettare ancora un po’. Se i miei dovessero sentire...” fu interrotto quando Kota gli morse forte il collo.

“Cerca di non emetter un suono, allora.” lo sfidò il più grande, sorridendo.

Non aveva alcuna voglia che i genitori di Kei – o peggio, Aki – sentissero alcunché, ma doveva ammettere che dopo gli ultimi giorni ne aveva troppo bisogno per arrendersi.

Continuò a baciare e toccare Kei, sperando che quella notte infinita desse loro riparo da qualsiasi cosa fosse in agguato fuori da quella porta.

_残酷 – Zankoku (Crudeltà)_

“Dovremmo scusarci, inventarci qualcosa e andarcene dopo colazione.” sussurrò Kei.

“Questa è crudeltà, bella e buona. Tua madre sta cucinando i miei piatti preferiti, sarebbe educato che restassimo, Kei-chan.”

Kei sbuffò, incrociando le braccia.

“Sei così egoista, Kota. È la mia famiglia, dovrei essere io a decidere quando...”

“Kei-chan?” la voce della madre li interruppe. “Oh, eccovi qua ragazzi. Kei-chan, ti sto facendo anche la yakisoba per pranzo. Che gli dei ci proteggano se Aki si dovesse rendere conto che è il tuo piatto preferito.” gli disse, facendo l’occhiolino e lasciandoli di nuovo da soli.

“Stavi dicendo?” chiese allora Kota, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Come stavo dicendo, ce ne andiamo subito dopo pranzo, niente scuse. Mia madre sta facendo la schiava in cucina, sarebbe maleducato andarcene prima.”

“Proprio come pensavo.” commentò Kota, scuotendo la testa.

La madre di Kei era tanto astuta quanto lui. Non sarebbero mai riusciti a uscire da quella casa.

_大胆 – Daitan (Coraggioso)_

“Toccami, Kota.”

“Kei-chan, sono certo che non ci sia bisogno di...” Kota fece una smorfia, tenendo le mani a posto.

“In realtà, c’è.” Kei si voltò verso di lui e gli prese la mano, tenendola stretta sul tavolo. “Qualche problema, papà?” chiese allora, scoccando un’occhiataccia al padre.

L’uomo distolse lo sguardo dalla televisione e lo guardò.

“Quale dovrebbe essere il problema?” chiese, perplesso.

Kei fu colto di sorpresa.

“Beh, che...” fece una smorfia. “Niente. Torna a guardare il telegiornale, papà.” si arrese.

“Dovevamo essere coraggiosi, eh Kei?” lo prese in giro Kota. “Non ci avrebbe lasciato in pace a meno che non avessimo fatto una dichiarazione, era così che avevi detto?” sussurrò, divertito.

“Taci e mangia, Kota.” sibilò Kei.

“Come vuoi, Kei-chan.”

Kei rendeva tutto così complicato, alle volte. E provargli che si sbagliava, era una delle cose che Kota preferiva al mondo.

_化け物 – Bakemono (Fantasma)_

“O c’è un fantasma in casa, o qualcuno non vuole che ce ne andiamo.” bofonchiò Kota entrando nella camera di Kei.

“Cosa te lo fa pensare? Ha cominciato a sparire anche la tua roba?” chiese Kei con un ghigno.

“Suppongo che non sia tu. Eri tu che insistevi perché ce ne andassimo ieri.”

Inoo scrollò le spalle, mettendosi a sedere e indicando la valigia.

“È successo anche l’anno scorso, ricordi?” sospirò. “Non preoccuparti. Aki recupererà il lume della ragione e le nostre cose riappariranno.” disse, a voce abbastanza alta perché la ragazza sentisse.

“Non sono stata io!” Kota la sentì gridare, suonando tanto colpevole che non le credette.

“Non pensavo che ci volesse qui.” sorrise.

“Abbastanza da trasformarsi in uno spirito, apparentemente.” disse Kei. “Non è carino quanto ci voglia qui la mia famiglia?”

Kota si protese in avanti, dandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Lo è, Kei-chan.” mormorò. “Mi fa sentire come se facessi parte della famiglia anch’io.”

_パリ – Pari (Parigi)_

Quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle, Kota sospirò.

“Siamo sopravvissuti a un’intera settimana con la tua famiglia. Incredibile.”

“A dire la verità, sarebbe stato meglio se il momento dell’addio fosse stato un po’ meno tragico.” Kei fece una smorfia. “Ma suppongo che non sarebbero stati loro, altrimenti.”

Kota gli mise un braccio intorno alla vita, tirandoselo vicino.

“È stato bello.” mormorò. “Sei incredibilmente carino quando sei nel tuo elemento.”

Kei alzò gli occhi al cielo, in maniera teatrale.

“Non fare lo sdolcinato, Ko. L’anno prossimo inventeremo una scusa decente e passeremo le vacanze a Parigi, o una cosa del genere.”

“Mi piacerebbe il salto di qualità.” ammise Kota. “Ma non tanto quanto mi piace vederti litigare con Aki.”

“Non dimenticare che posso portare i litigi anche qui, Kota.” lo minacciò Kei, lasciando la stanza.

Kota sorrise guardandolo.

Sarebbero andati lì anche l’anno successivo, ovviamente.

Parigi avrebbe dovuto attendere il suo turno.


End file.
